Fichu maladie
by MissYue
Summary: Un Naruto malade et enceint, une Sakura pas sympas, un Orochimaru pas si méchant que ça et plien d'autres surprises. SasuNaru et d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Fichu Maladie**

Genre: Lisez et vous saurez( c'est moi qui parle)

Couple: SasuNaru*penser des personnages*

Disclamer: Pas de moi (dommage)

**Chapitre 1**

Point de vue de Naruto

Salut moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki pour être bref je suis orphelin et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'habite à Konoha et pour dire vrai je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami et les autres villageois ne m'apprécier pas beaucoup mais un jour je serais le plus grand de tous les Hokages et ils seront tout obligés de me reconnaître a ma juste valeur. Aujourd'hui je vais à l'Académie des ninjas de mon village. Et oui j'ai enfin réussi le test pour devenir ninja. Non parce que j'ai été recalé trois fois. Seule ceux qui on réussit cet examen peuvent aller à la réunion pour savoir dans quelles équipes ils seront et avec quel seisen. (Heureusement qu'il a fait cour. (-_-) En arrivant dans la classe je m'assoie à côte de Sasuke Uchiwa le meilleur élève de l'Académie toutes les filles lui cour après mais il s'en fiche. Si elles savaient qu'il a déjà quelqu'un elles en mouraient à coup sûr^^

**Sasuke:**Salut Naruto.

**Moi:** Salut. Dis, tu avais dit qu'on ne devait pas se parler quand on était à l'Académie.

**Sasuke:** J'en ai marre de faire semblant, je vais tout dire aux filles.

**Moi:** QUOI!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Se sera mieux pour tout le monde. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir faire attentionà ce que je dis à ce que je fais alors je vais leur dire que toi et moi on sort ensemble.

**Moi:** (presque en larme)Merci.

Naruto s'approchant de Sasuke et lui dit à l'oreille.

**Moi:** Je t'aime.

Sasuke me répondit avec un grand sourire tout en rougissant un peu. C'est alors que les filles se mirent à se disputer pour savoir là quelles d'entre elles s'assciraient à côté de MON Sasuke. Reprenant mon jeu d'acteur je me mit devant Sasuke ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver toutes les filles sauf la petite Hinata. (bah oui c'est la seule fille amoureuse de Naruto) Par malheur (enfin pour les filles) je fût désequilibré par Shikamaru et ….. Embrassa Sasuke. Tout le monde fut surprit moi et Sasuke aussi. Ne voulant pas subir la colère de toutes ses filles je partis calmement..

**Sakura:** Reste là!!

**Moi:**Non je ne me sens pas très bien je dirais à Lina de venir à ma place.

**Tous le monde:**LINA????

**Ino:**HA! Au faite Sasuke c'était qui cette fille avec qui tu te promenais hier.??

**Sasuke:** Une fille? ? Quelle fille???

**Ino:** Mais si la blonde aux cheveux long attachés en couette.

**Sasuke:** HA elle c'est…..

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tous les regards se tournerre vers la porte d'entré de la salle de classe. Tout le monde était en train de regarder cette magnifique jeune fille qui venait de faire son apparition. La jeune fille regarda tous les élèves et posa son regard sur Sasuke et se dirigea vers lui.

**….:** (avec un grand sourire)Salut alors sa va depuis hier??

**Sasuke:** Oui très bien et toi??

**….:** Bah oui sa va pas de problème.

**Sasuke:**Au fait joyeux anniversaire Lina.

**Lina:** Merci.

**Tout le monde:**LINA!!!

Lina se retourna et vit que tout le monde la regardé.

**Lina:**(au pupitre du prof)Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Lina et je suis la sœur jumelle de Naruto ainsi que la petite amie de Sasuke.

Tout le monde resta stoïque ils rencontraient pour la première fois la petite amie de Sasuke lui qui ne parlait jamais de rien qui auraient pu croire qu'il avait une copine. Cette annonceeu l'effet d'un rat de marré aussi bien chez les filles que sur les garçons. Après s'être présenté Lina alla s'assoire à côté de Sasuke lorsque Iruka-sensei entra dans la salle il jaugea ses élèves et vit Lina…

**Iruka:**Bonjour Lina alors comment vas-tu?

**Lina:** Salut très bien et toi?

**Iruka:**Bah oui tout va bien…au fait joyeux anniversaire à toi et à Naruto.

**Lina:** Merci je lui dirais que tu as pensé à lui.

Après un petit moment de flottement.

**Iruka:** Mais au fait tu n'es pas en mission aujourd'hui.?

**Lina:**Non aujourd'hui c'est repos. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Comme sa Naruo et moi on va pouvoir passer notre anniversaire ensemble !

**Tous:** UNE MISSION!!!!!

**Sakura:**Mais sensei elle a le même âge que nous.

**Iruka:** Oui mais elle est se qu'on peut appeler un "prodige" et sa fait déjà trois ans qu'elle fait des missions.

**Tous:** En tout cas une chose et sur elle n'est pas comme son frère !!

**Lina:**ARRETER!! J'en ai marre que vous preniez tousse mon frère pour un imbécile. Vous ne le connaissiez même pas.

* * *

Alors qui est Lina? Que va -t-il se passer quand Naruto va revenir?

Es-que les filles vont lui faire sa fête pour avoir malencontreusement embrassé "leur" Sasuke?

Mystère est boulle de gum suite au prochaine épisode ^^

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Point de vu de Sasuke

Non mais c'est pas vrai à quoi il joue c'était pas la peine qu'il fasse son sexy jutsu pour rester de toute façon ils vont bien s'en apercevoir à un moment ou à un autre je vois pas l'intérêt de faire sa. C'est alors que grâce à une technique Sasuke entama une discutions télépathique avec Naruto. (trop fort faut qu'ils me disent comment ils font^^)

Moi: A quoi tu joue??

Naruto: Bah quoi c'est drôle non??

Moi: Non pas du tout c'est un mec qui s'appelle Naruto que j'aime pas une fille qui s'appelle Lina.

Naruto: Mais tant fait pas au moins comme sa je peux savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi sans qu'il le sache. C'est cool non?

Moi: Non je te préviens quand ils seront au courant tu ne devras plus jamais prendre cetteapparence c'est claire.

Naruto: Oui…

Moi: D'ailleurs dès qu'on est renté tu arrête se petit jeux.

Naruto: OK!

Fin de la discussion télépathique.

Moi: *Non mais je te jure lui alors…. Il est trop mignon. *Un sourire d'ange apparut

Un visage d'ange apparut sur le visage de Sasuke. Sourire qu'il adressa à Naruto(enfin Lina) qui le lui rendit. (si c'est pas beau l'amour)

Point de vu du narrateur (moi (^^))

Une fois que tout le monde fût réparti dans son équipe Naruto (toujours sous les trais de Lina)

et Sasuke allèrent se promener suivi de très prés par Sakura et Ino (c'est pas bien d'espionner

les filles sa va encore vous retomber dessus et vous aller faire le gueule). Les filles qui ne quittaient pas "leur" Sasuke et sa "pimbêche" de petite copine des yeux furent surpris de les voir disparaître comme sa sans crier gare(c'est normal c'est fait exprès) Quand elles entendirent des bruits derrière elles. En se retournant, elles virent Sasuke qui les regardé d'un air menaçant. (Comme d'hab quoi sa doit pas les changer beaucoup^^).

Point de vu de Sasuke

J'en ai marre qu'elles nous suivent, elles peuvent pas me laisser souffler trente secondes.

Moi: Vous fêtes quoi là??

Les filles un peu gène..

Ino: Heu…

Sakura: Sasuke je voulais te demander sa fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble? Moi: Sa te regarde pas.

Lina (quelque mètre plus loin): Sasuke aller viens laisse les tranquilles. Au lieu de les saouler demande leur si elles veulent venir manger avec nous.

Moi: *HO non pas sa. *

Arriver chez Ichiraku

Ino: Dis donc Lina tu es comme ton frère.

Lina: Oui lui et moi on adore les ramens.

Sakura: Oui mais vous êtes aussi très différent.

Lina: Pourquoi sa??

Sakura: Et bien Naruto ne peut pas supporter Sasuke et il rêve de sortir avec moi donc.. Lina: C'est vrai qu'au début ils ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer ces deux là mais maintenant sava beaucoup mieux et il ne rêve pas de sortir avec toi il trouve juste que tu es la plus jolie fille de Konoha.

Ino (mdr): Tu t'es fait des films Sakura!!

Moi (soupirant): Il ne risque pas de sortir avec une fille. Ino Sakura: Pourquoi????

Lina: Naruto est GAY

Sakura Ino: O_O

Moi: Faites pas cette tête. De toute façon c'est pas comme si l'une de vous deux vouliezsortir avec lui.

Lina: Bon il faut retourner à l'Académie les senseis ne devraient plus tarder. Sakura (se réveillant la première de sa stupeur): Oui tu as raison. Moi: Tu ferais mieux de dire à ton Urusatonkachi de venir. Lina: Oui je vais le chercher. Mais je dois aller aider mes parents à la boutique. Moi: D'accord à ce soir. Lina quitta la petite troupe avec un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard à l'Académie Naruto réapparu sous les regards incrédules de tous….


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue de Naruto**

Ils ne restent plus que nous dans la salle. Toutes les autres équipes sont parties avec leurs sensei sauf nous. Notre sensei a plus de **TROIS**heures de retard et je m'ennuis. S'en compter sur le faite que Sasuke me dévore du regard sans prêter la moindre petite attention à Sakura qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air de s'en faire sur le faite que Sasuke est une"petite amie". Le senei arriva avec plus de **TROIS heures trente**de retard en disant "je suis désolé mais j'ai croisé un chat noir alors …." non mais quel excuse bidon.(sa c'est du Kakashi tout craché ^^').

**Point de vu du narrateur**

Après s'être présenté très brièvement tous les quatre (si on peut appelle sa une présentation) ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous le sur lendemain pour une épreuve de "survit"…..

**Point de vu de Sasuke**

Enfin…on est enfin renté et on est enfin seul..

**Moi:** Naruto changer toi!

**Naruto**(incrédule mais s'exécutant): O///O

**Moi:**Je ne parle pas de ça mais de SA!

**Naruto**(ne comprenant toujours pas): Mais quoi alors!

**Moi:**je ne sors pas avec Lina!…

**Naruto**(se regardant dans une glace): O///O

**Naruto:**C'est mieux comme ça?!

**Moi**(avec un regard pervers): Oui c'est vraiment mieux.

Oui c'est vraiment beaucoup mieux comme ça. Surtout que tu es torse nu. Tu cherches quoi? Tu veux que je te violema parole. ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi mignon.

**Point de vue du narrateur**

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto le plaquant au mur du salon. Naruto devint rouge mais n'essaya pas se dégager de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Il sentitson souffle dans son cou. Sasuke et Naruto étaient parcourus par un frisson enivrant. Sasuke prit la bouche de Naruto en otage. Ce simple baiser se transforma rapidement en un baiser fougueux. Sasuke allait passer sa main sous le pantalon de Naruto quand la sonnette de la demeure des Uchiwa retentit. Les deux amants se séparèrent avecregret mais ce n'était que partie remise et le désir ne faisait que grandir dans leurs corps.

**Point de vue de Sasuke**

P***** quel est l'imbécile qui vient nous déranger que je le tue. Je me retourna pour voir quelle était l'apparence de Naruto. Ils'était transformé en Lina. Je pus donc ouvrir la porte sans inquiétude particulière. Et là je vis…..

**Lina:**C'est qui????

**Moi:**Un imbécile qui ne tient pas à sa vie.

….: Tu es méchant avec moi T_T. Qu'est que j'ai fais.

**Lina:**C'est toi Ita'.

**Itachi:**Tiens Naruto qu'est que tu fais là. Ton frère te cherche partout.

**Moi:**Pourquoi as-tu sonné ? Et tu as dit ne pas rentrer de la semaine.

**Itachi:**J'ai dis ça moi ? Tiens, je ne m'en souviens pas.

…: Alors tu l'as retrouvé ou ton frère t'a encore mis à la porte.

**Itashi:**Alors oui je l'ai retrouvé et non mon frère ne m'a pas mis à la porte mais ça ne serait tarder.

**Naruto:**Alors tu me cherchais. Pourquoi?

**Moi:**Salut Deidara.

**Deidara:**S'lut. Vu que l'on a pas encore fêté ton entrée à l'Académie ce soir on fait la fête.

**Naruto:**Coooool!

**Deidara:**Aller, on y va.

**Naruto:** Où???

**Deidara:**Chez tonton on fera la fête là-bas.

**Naruto:**OK mais est ce que Sasuke et Ita' viennent ?

**Deidara:**Oui sinon pourquoi on serait venu ici.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE POUR LE RETARD. MA BETA AVAIT BEAUCOUP DE CHOSE A FAIRE PUIS ON A PAS PU SE VOIR DURANT LES VACANCES. POUR CEUX OU CELLES QUI VEULENT LA SUITE ELLE EST SUR MON BLOG MAIS PAS CORRIGE.**

Les fics écritent en style "théàtre" son en faites des fics que j'ai écritent en cour il était donc plus facile pour moi de retrouver le fils de l'histoire en écrivant de cette manière. J'espère que cela répond à ta question Douce.

Voila j'espère que ça vous à plus la suite prochainement et de nouvelle fic a venir en perspective.


End file.
